Gotta Catch 'em All!
by Nahyngr
Summary: What if your pokemon adventure was about defeating the league champion and finding all the pokemon and new, undiscovered pokemon? Well it s now. What if there were pokemon hatching hybrids and fourth evolutions to certain pokemon called "n-legendaries"? What if some fakemon were introduced into a real pokemon adventure? Well now they all are.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok Cedar, which pokemon will you choose?"

"Would you explain the types for me."

"Ok, first off, this is tepig, tepig is the fire type starter of Unova."

I just watched as the tepig walked towards me and looked up making his pokemon sounds affectionately.

"And this is Oshawott," professor juniper continued, "which is the water type starter of Unova.

The Oshawott looked dumbfounded, like he had almost no idea what was going on. Looking the opposite direction of me, he just sat down and starting napping.

"And last but not least, this is Snivy, the grass type, although considering the fact we have already gone through fire and water, ou should've known that already."

"Huh, what, sorry. I was kinda spacing out. I didn't get much sleep last night I was too excited about my adventure."

"So what'll it be. Take your time; this is a tough decision."

Well, I thought to myself, I still have my salamence with me, which is harmed very much by ice-type moves. To even the odds, I will take the fire type, super affect against the ice type. He seemed to be friendly towards me compared to the others anyway, so... Why not?

"I will take tepig!"

"Good choice!," and the professor handed me his pokeball. She handed me some pokeballs.

"Oh, it's ok, I have about fifteen balls left from my journey in Johto."

"Well there are many more than fifteen different pokemon in the Unova region, so please, take them."

"Ok," I said, and took the balls from her. "I've even got a master ball. Wonder what I'll use it for."

"Well use it wisely. Those don't just drop down from the sky, you know."

" I will, thank you professor."

"I won't give you another pokedex, because you already have encountered half of the known pokemon on the one our first got from sinnoh. I will help start your journey by adding the known information about three legendary dragon type pokemon supposedly found in this region. I have heard there are even some pokemon no one has even heard about before! Ok, I added reshiram, zekrom, and kyurem into your pokedex. Don't forget to visit pokemon guns and attempt to win the pokemon league. Battling can help you uncover more information about pokemon! Good luck on your journey, cedar!"

"Thanks, professor. I'll be seeing you. I will catch 'em all!"

"Bye, cedar!"

I waved my goodbye as I stepped out of the lab, and into a whole new world.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of the lab. I reached into my pocket for some gum. I pulled out a quick ball instead.

"Oh. I completely forgot I had this."

I was going to use it for my first catch, I decided. I was walking down the pathway towards Striaton City. I was on the pathway for maybe five minutes when a Pokemon I have never seen before pops out. It appears to be a house with a face, and it is wandering around here, confused. I threw the quick ball at it. It flashed until it was caught. I checked the Pokedex, and apparently it didn't know what it was either.

"Maybe it is a new Pokemon! And I just discovered it!" I said excitedly. I decided to take it out of the ball and let it walk with me.

"Grig!" he said. I continued to walk along the pathway. I looked up at the clouds. It was a good 75 degrees outside and there were a perfect amount of clouds for it to be nice. I continued to look up at the clouds and thought to myself, the clouds are so nice and fluffy looking. I could look at the clouds for hours. That is when I saw what appeared to be Latios flying across the sky, not far above my head.

"Woah! Could that be Latios?"

It was gone in a matter of seconds. That is when I realized I did not know my new Pokemon's name.

"What's your name?"

"Griga!" it responded.

"I'm gonna call you casagriga."

"Griga!" it shouted in excitement.

"Oh, you like that name don't you?"

"Grrrriigg!" it said, almost in a purring fashion.

"Hehe," I laughed with joy at this enthusiastic new pokemon.

When we get to Striaton City, I will tell professor Juniper about this new Pokemon. I wonder what moves this thing has, I thought to myself. I decided to test out possible moves I thought it could have based on its appearance.

"Casagriga! Use curse!" I told it. It walked over to a rock and used curse on it. Curse is a ghost type move. Let's try another.

"Casagriga! Use Shadow ball!"

Casagriga did just that.

"You're a ghost type aren't ya little buddy?"

"Griga!"

"What other moves can you use?"

The pokemon used ice beam on the same rock as before, then used solar beam.

"An odd combination of moves, could be good for battle though."

It then used a move I have never seen before. The wood starting breaking off of Casagriga into small splinters, then shot at the rock.

"What was that? I will call it splinter for now. Sound good?" I received a small (I think it was a nod)nod.

I had just caught a pidove and a corphish and saw Striaton City in the distance.

"We're almost there buddy!"

Hmm, I realized that I didn't even have a full party yet.

Then, I started speaking aloud to myself, "But we can beat the gym anyway! I would like to see some new pokemon from beyond Striaton before challenging Nacrene!"


End file.
